Continuous compression molding (CCM) is a process used to fabricate thermoplastic composite (TPC) laminates in continuous lengths. One CCM process is described in German Patent Application DE 4017978 C2, published Sep. 30, 1993. This process is capable of producing TPCs of various shapes and sizes in a semi-continuous manner. Long or continuous lengths of laminate plies are fed through a pre-forming operation where the plies are shaped into a continuous pre-form which is then passed through a consolidation operation. The consolidation operation includes a continuously operating compression press which forces the plies together and consolidates them into the final shape of the part.
One disadvantage of the CCM process described above is material waste at the leading and trailing ends of each production run. This waste is a result of the position of the advance unit in relation to the starting point of the consolidation process, as well as the need to maintain a consistent gap in the press for proper alignment. The waste is commonly the shape of the part profile and may have a typical length of 6 to 8 feet, for example in some applications. This amount of waste may not be considered as significant in large production runs or production runs using less expensive materials. However, in the case of production runs that use more expensive materials, or relatively short production runs, the material waste may comprise a substantial amount of the cost of producing the parts.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and related tooling that reduces the material waste. Embodiments of the disclosure are directed toward satisfying this need.